


Three Little Eggs and the Girl Who Created Them

by black_moon12



Series: Orbitober Fanart Project [4]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Magic, Multi, Olivia as amu, Olivia hye Magical girl, Origin Story, Shugo chara inspired, chenle as ikuto, no amuto relationship sorry :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 20:01:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20917763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_moon12/pseuds/black_moon12
Summary: All Olivia wanted to do was skip school for one day.....





	Three Little Eggs and the Girl Who Created Them

**Author's Note:**

> Orbitober Day 5, Sloth!
> 
> This can be a stand alone work, but this Olivia is from my Loona Maknae Line nagical girl work. This is based off the anime Shugo Chara, with Olivia as Amu! Think of this as her orgin story for that universe lol
> 
> Now onto the fic!

"I don't want to go to school anymore!" Olivia yelled from her bed, kicking her feet and pressing the pillow tightly against her head. She didn't want to go to school. What could school even offer? What was she even good for? Olivia had her games, her puppy, her friends from her town; all things school didn't have. 

"Being lazy won't make you accomplished!" Her sister Jungeun said from the doorway, and Olivia groaned and threw her pillow in the general direction of the door. _ Hit her in the face, PLEASE hit her in the face! _She thought as she let the pillow fly. 

"Nice try. Get up. Mom said if you aren't ready to go in 15 we are taking you to school like that!" Jungeun's voice faded as she left and Olivia rolled over onto her back with a sigh. If she was honest she was afraid to go to school. Last week the school's student council had requested her presence, and offered her a position. They knew about the eggs too, apparently. The President said specifically, _'We can help with your egg-uberant problem' _ Cheesy wink and all. She didn't know them why should she trust them? They didn't explain anything to her at all, just left more questions...

Getting out of bed, she walked over to her school bag placed near the window, the sun shining through the pane warming the leather as she opened it. Inside was exactly what she had hoped to be a dream. 3 eggs, one black, one silver, and one white, all with scrawling patterns that seemed to be painted on by a master artist. The shells seemed tough, like porcelain but Olivia still handled them with care. When Olivia touched them, they felt warm, and pulsed like a heartbeat. 

What did they mean? They had appeared suddenly in her desk at school when she had wished for the courage and ability to be different from what she showed everyone. Everyone thought she was standoffish and cold, the "emo" girl to contrast with her sister's smart image. She wasn't like that. At least not always. She loved sweets and video games and sports too. She loved these but could never gain the confidence to _ show _ that she loved them. So instead she always sat quietly. 

Gathering them up in her arms as she pulled on a black hoodie, Olivia placed them gently in the pocket before pausing to lock the door. Satisfied her sister wouldn't be able to disturb her thoughts, Olivia climbed out her bedroom window onto the roof of their garage, the chilly morning breeze biting through her pjs. 

She sat examining the eggs when she heard a thump from the other end of the roof. She looked up and had to bite back a scream at the figure of a boy standing on her roof with her, the mists of late October still not burned off by the morning sun shrouding his face from view. The boy looked to be her age, with features that were decidedly cat like, his hair a bright orange. Odder than his presence on her roof at 6 am was the fact the boy had orange cat ears sticking out from his hair and a long orange tail that swished behind him.

"Uh. What the fuck?" Was the first thing that came out of her mouth. The situation didn't feel real. What kind of Alice in Wonderland type of mess was this?! She just wanted to ignore school and figure out how to show her true self. 

"Good morning. My name is Chenle. This is Xie. You have something, well, _ somethings _ we want. And I am here to take them!" In the seconds before he dashed at her, she saw the sprite like creature at his shoulder. It looked like him, the orange hair, cat ears and tail, but it had bright effervescent green eyes and the mouth and whiskers of a cat. Not to mention it wore what looked like costume paws on its hands and feet. But instead of letting her curiosity get the best of her, she took off, jumping from the garage roof to the first story roof, taking off towards the back of the house and the emergency ladder system to the 6 story apartment next door.

She sped up and lept. Her love of sports coming in handy as she landed safely and climbed up onto the platform. 

"_Hey! That wasn't you! That was me!" _A high pitched voice said, and Olivia paused for a second in confusion before setting off again. It sounded like her? How was that possible to have a separate voice in her head?! Shaking the thoughts off she ran faster, a maniac furry was chasing her she didn't have time for losing her mind!

On the roof she heard his quick and sure steps climbing up behind her, too fast for her to hide, so instead she ran back towards him and ducked he leap at her. His body and outstretched arms sailed over her, the wispy hairs that escaped her bun as she slept moving with the breeze his body created. 

Before she could take more than two steps into the run for her bedroom window, his hand gripped her arm and jerked her towards him. 

_ 'How is he so fast??' _

He pulled her to face him bodily and grinned in her face like a Cheshire cat. Frightened, Olivia fought his grip, but her jerky movements cause one of the eggs, the silver one, to bounce out of her pocket and roll towards the gutter, and the promise of a sure, Humpty dumpty type death on the sidewalk below. They were on the sixth floor… 

Without hesitation she broke free and sprinted after it, her hand closing around it as her foot left the edge of the roof. Just as suddenly as she was planted firmly on the roof she was hurtling through space, clutching the eggs to her chest and apologizing to her sister for not listening to her and just going to school.. why didn't she listen? And her door was locked the-

"_ You're so dramatic! Let me take care of this!" _The same voice from before spoke, and in a flash of silver light, Olivia landed on her feet, perfectly fine, her hands and feet sporting silver wings that stuck out and fluttered as she moved. Olivia was frozen in shock. She shouldn't have been able to survive that! And who was that voice? Was she a fucking magical girl???? 

WHAT WAS HAPPENING TO HER???

**Author's Note:**

> Thank ya for reading!!🥰


End file.
